


Fiction

by bearielfdancer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm on an angst train tonight, M/M, Mpreg, Stillbirth, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, choo choo all aboard, join me in tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearielfdancer/pseuds/bearielfdancer
Summary: Just a quick little thing I dug up from my past on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This does heavily imply that a baby does die, so please read with caution.

There was nothing to say, words couldn't express how everyone felt at the moment, words couldn't express how humanities next hope and greatest soldier felt.

Eren felt like this loss was more than a friend being eaten by a titan.

"Eren, look at me." Green eyes slowly opened to meet grey bloodshot swollen eyes. Eren felt a sob bubble its way up before tears began to spill over again.

Levi took a deep breath trying to calm down once more, for the sake of Eren. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually ever cried like this, he brought his hand up and cupped Eren's cheek gently, using his thumb to wipe the shed tears. Both currently lay in the dimly lit infirmary, where just an hour prior was filled with Eren's closest friends.

"Levi... I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Eren's fingers curled into the white shirt tightly, as the teen sobbed.

"Eren, it's not your fault. Don't apologize, we didn't know. So don't blame yourself." Levi rest his head on Eren's shoulder, his fingers tracing the incision made on his lover's once round, smooth stomach.

"B-But... she was already... and... I-I've never seen you so... h-happy." Eren choked out, eyes clenched shut. He he felt Levi's thumb caressing his cheek gently, wiping away the tears that steady fell. Levi closed his eyes, Eren was right. He never thought he'd be a dad one day, with the life they lived anyway, and then Eren came along, he fell in love with the ever hardheaded, temperamental teen, only to find out Eren was pregnant with his child after one night of very intense and passionate sex.

Levi had to admit he'd never been so happy in his entire life, and now they were facing the consequences of life. But, none of it mattered at the moment, all that mattered was Eren, and how this affected him.

"I know, I know Eren. Listen to me, you can get through this. I know it hurts, but you can get through this." Levi sighed, and intertwined their fingers, while the other remained on Eren's cheek. Eren closed his eyes and leaned into Levi's hand, finally calming down to get his thoughts together.

"What about you, I've never seen you like this, I've never seen you cry. Are you going to be okay?" Levi opened his eyes to gaze into the teal irises of the one he loved, he knew they had to move on, this would be the only time to mourn their loss.

"I'm going to be fine Eren, if anything it's you. Now, you should get some sleep, it's getting late. You need your rest."

"Yeah, I love you." Eren closed his eyes and leaned into Levi's touch.

"I... love you too Eren." Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's hand and listened to Eren's breathing become slower until the teen fell limp, sleep finally taking hold of his exhausted body. Levi closed his eyes, and just laid there. There was no way he could sleep, not like this, not with how Eren was so fragile, vulnerable, almost broken. He'd already been through so much, and this was just another to add to the list.

I'm the one who's sorry


End file.
